When Science Met Reality
by AnNaLuVsDoGz
Summary: Doctor and Donna cross over to the frustrating world of Washington D.C. Working under the control of Leroy Jethro Gibbs is something worth seeing.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who/ NCIS Cross Over

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or NCIS (Teardrop)

Chapter 1- Welcome to NCIS

BAM! The TARDIS landed on hard ground

"Where are we?" asked Donna

"I don't know I set the TARDIS on randomiser so it can be anything out there" said the Doctor

"Exciting" said Donna

"Shall we?" the Doctor asked taking Donna's hand as they opened the door and just the they were faced to faced with a gun. Connected to the gun were a young man and woman.

"What the?" asked Donna

"Put your hands up!" yelled the man as Donna and the Doctor immediately obeyed.

"I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo" the man said showing them a badge and ID and points to the woman "This is Officer Ziva David, Please follow us" said Special Agent DiNozzo as they made their way to a black car.

"Excuse me Special Agent DiNozzo?" Donna said as he turned to Donna starstrucked

"Yes" he answered his voice all funny.

"Why did you arrest us?" Donna asked

"Well--" Special Agent DiNozzo said but was interrupted by Officer David

"I can answer that" she said putting her gun down "We were on patrol for illegal immigrants and or terrorists and unfortunately your...box landed on the airport we were patrolling" she finished

"Why Doctor" Donna said punching the Doctor

"Donna how am I supposed to know we landed here" the Doctor said shrugging his shoulders and then turned to Agent DiNozzo and asked "By the way where are we and what day is it?"

"Well we are in Washington DC, and today is the 7th of July 2008" Agent DiNozzo said

"America in the present day" the Doctor said

"Oh what are your names?" Officer David asked

"My name is Donna Noble and I came from London, England" Donna said

"My name is Doctor Smith and I also come from London but you can call me Doctor" the Doctor said

"Nice to meet you" Officer David said

They then arrived at the car and Donna and the Doctor and Donna were forced to sit in the back while Agent DiNozzo drove and Officer David sat on the passenger seat

"Why don't you let me drive Tony?" Ziva asked

"Because you drive like a maniac Ziva" Tony replied

"Where are you taking us?" the Doctor asked

"NCIS" Ziva answered

"It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service" Tony said

"What did we do to upset the US Navy?" Donna asked

"Classified" Ziva said. After a few minutes of driving they arrived in front of a humongous building

"I'm guessing this is the NCIS building" Donna said

"Correct Miss Noble" Tony answered as the Doctor and Ziva rolled their eyes

"Come on" Ziva said leading them into an elevator.

The elevator binged as the doors open revealing a large room painted in orange and were surrounded my numerous computers suddenly as they walked in the room fell silent and all heads were turned to face the two strangers.

"Well" Donna said "At least we actually fit in eh Doctor"

"You got a point there Donna" the Doctor said in agreement

Then they made their way to one side of the room facing two flights of stairs held together by a silver wire banister. Tony and Ziva made their way to their desks which were directly opposite each other. Just then another young man came in; he was slightly chubbier than Tony and had light brown hair.

"Tony, Ziva you're back" he said  
"Obviously McDork" Tony said

"Fancy that Donna Agent DiNozzo is like the male American version of you" the Doctor said starting to laugh

"Ha ha so not funny" Donna said sarcastically.

"Doctor, Donna this is Special Agent Timothy McGee" Ziva said

"Nice to meet you" McGee said walking up and shaking both Donna's and the Doctor's hand

"But we call him McGee and Tony calls him Probie, McDork, McGoober, just to name a few" Ziva explained.

Suddenly the elevator beeped and the doors flung open and in came a man with black and grey hair and smoky blue eyes and was older than Tony and McGee.

"DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva what do we have here, who are these people?" the man asked

"Boss me and Ziva found them in Washington Airport coming out of a blue box and I might suspect they may be illegal immigrants linked to the bombing" Tony said

"And?" the man asked

"I am going to work on it" Tony said as he made his way back to his desk.

"I will look through case files to find their record" Ziva said as she made her way to the file drawer next to Tony's desk.

"And I will go to Abby and look through the databases" McGee said making his way in the other direction.

"Good" the man said "You two come with me" the man said gesturing Donna and the Doctor to follow him, and so they did.

They followed him into a room with a table, three chairs and a large mirror.

"Interrogation room?" the Doctor asked

"Precisely" the man said and then pointed to the two chairs and sat on one side. Donna sat on the left and the Doctor took the right.

"My name is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs but you can call me Gibbs" he said

"My name is Donna Noble and I come from Chiswick, London" Donna answered

"And my name is Doctor Smith and I also do come from London" the Doctor then said

"May I ask what you were doing at the Washington Airport?"

"Holiday" the Doctor and Donna said in unison

"Ok passports" Gibbs said

"Here" the Doctor said reaching into his pocket and pulled out two perfect British Passports

and as soon as Gibbs checked it he handed them back and asked more questions

"Were you aware that one of the Navy Bases was bombed by terrorists that are illegal immigrants?" Gibbs asked

"No" Donna and the Doctor said in unison again

"Ok if you follow me you can help the team, Donna and Doctor follow me we are going to Abby's lab" Gibbs said as the Doctor and Donna stared at each other puzzled and not knowing what was installed for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or NCIS (I wish I did though that would make me the happiest person)**

Chapter 2- Observation

The Doctor and Donna followed Gibbs all the way to a white clean lab where Tony, Ziva, McGee and another girl who apparently was a goth, as she had dark black hair tied up into two high pigtails and pale white skin stood there waiting.

"Abs introduce yourself" Gibbs said as the girl went up to the Doctor and Donna

"Hi I'm Abby Sciuto and I am the forensic scientist" she said shaking the Doctor and Donna's hand

"I'm Donna" Donna replied

"I'm the Doctor" the Doctor said

"What you got Abs?" Gibbs asked

"Well me and McGee checked the databases everything these guys don't have a criminal record" Abby said smiling, her fingers clacking in the keyboard

"These might help" the Doctor said pulling out the passports

"Thanks Doctor" Abby said

"How 'bout you Ziva?" Gibbs asked

"Nothing" Ziva replied

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked turning to Tony

"Ditto" he said

"Well I'm going to Ducky" Gibbs said

"No need Jethro" a male voice said behind them.

"Duck" Gibbs said

"Who are these two lovely young couple?" asked Ducky

"This is Donna Noble and this is Doctor Smith" Gibbs said pointing to them

"English names" Ducky said

"How did you know?" the Doctor asked

"Instinct, I'm Doctor Donald Mallard but everyone calls me Ducky" he said sticking his hand

"Well Duck?" Gibbs asked

"Come down to Autopsy Jethro, nice to meet you Donna and Doctor" Ducky said walking out the door and Gibbs following him.

"So what kind of Doctor are you Doctor?" Abby asked

"Well I am just a Doctor" the Doctor said

"He doesn't really know" Donna said

"Hey Donna you can come with me and Tony and observe" said Ziva

"Sounds great" Donna said leaving with Ziva and Tony

"And you can stay with us" said McGee said to the Doctor.

_Donna's Side _

Donna followed Tony and Ziva back into the room.

"So you're from London?" asked Ziva

"Yep where do you come from?" Donna asked

"Israel, Tel Aviv" she said

"Whether I am a full blooded American male" Tony said

"Did I ask you **Tony**" said Donna as Ziva laughed

"That's not funny" he said "Pommy British" he muttered under his breath

"Stupid American" she said as Ziva laughed again

"Ziva it is so not funny" Tony said

"I like you where were you all these years?" Ziva asked

"Thank you" replied Donna

"Anyway Zi-vah" Tony said emphasising Ziva's name "We better start work before Gibbs kills us"

"Technically Tony, Gibbs is going to kill you as you are 'Senior Field Agent'" Ziva said doing inverted commas with her fingers

"Ok what can I do to help?" Donna asked as Tony went to the file cabinet and took out a bunch of files.

"British people do things properly so here" he said slamming the bunch of files mile high in front Donna "FBI records, see if you can find any links" Tony said

"Righty O" Donna said dragging a chair next to Ziva's desk and started reading.

_The Doctor's Side_

"So Doctor here" McGee said "Follow me" he said walking towards another computer "You can use this and you can look through the databases for any links to this case"

"Thank You Agent McGee" the Doctor said smiling as McGee went back to Abby.

In the distance the Doctor saw Abby and McGee talking, they weren't aware that the Doctor could lip read

"He's pretty nice but a bit confused" Abby said

"Of course Abby, evidently it's his first time in America" McGee said

"Hmph" the Doctor said to himself smiling

"Well I don't really like the British" McGee said

"McGee!" Abby yelled slapping McGee "One, Ducky's kinda British and two be nice" and with that she went back to her computer as McGee shrugged and also went back to his computer and also did the Doctor.

After a few long everlasting minutes it was one o'clock. The Doctor yawned and stretched, during those minutes he did not find any links while Abby and McGee were alert and staring at their computer screens their fingers quickly clacking on the keyboard. The Doctor was going to give up until he saw a file that was linked to the case so he printed it off. He took it out of the printer and went to Abby and McGee and said

"Bingo! I have a link"

"I love that British accent, well go on" Abby said smiling

"Name: Harriot Parker, Age: 24, Criminal record: Jailed twice for fraud and treason and currently on good behaviour from six months jail for Terrorist Attempt with accomplice Michael Aaron Rivkin who hasn't been found" the Doctor read.

"Yipee!" Abby exclaimed as she leapt and hugged the Doctor.

_Donna's Side_

It was five past one and Donna was still reading as Tony was quietly snoring on his desk and Ziva looked like a zombie her eyes glued to the computer screen and drooping.

Then Donna's eyes found a file connected to the case.

"Boo Yah!" she yelled

"Arghh!" Tony yelled as he jumped up from his sleep and Ziva ripping her eyes from the screen.

"Harriot Parker, aged 24 jailed multiple times, is currently on good behaviour bond and accomplice Michael Aaron Rivkin has not been found" Donna read aloud from the file as Gibbs walked in.

"Come with me" he said as Donna noticed he was carrying a cup coffee and a drink called 'Caf-Pow!'

"Gibbs loves his coffee" Tony said into Donna's ear his breath tickling her ear.

"Americans" she replied as she rolled her eyes.

They then arrived in Abby's lab.

"Gibbs!" she yelled as Gibbs handed her the 'Caf-Pow!' and she sipped it immediately.

"What do you have Donna?" he asked

"A link" she said handing him the file

"DiNozzo help you?" Gibbs asked

"No" Ziva said as Gibbs went to Tony and gave him a hard slap on the back of his head and he yelped.

"Doctor?" he asked as the Doctor handed him an identical file as Gibbs looked at them impressed.

"Doctor!" Donna said "Why?"

"But-But" he said

"Pretty good, you both make pretty good investigators you can give DiNozzo and McGee a run for their money" Gibbs said as he placed the files under his arms, took a sip of his coffee and went off.

"Where did he go?" Donna asked

"MTAC" Abby, Tony, Ziva and McGee said in unison and to their surprise Gibbs popped his head in and said to the Doctor and Donna.

"Feel free to use the coffee machine" he said and turning to Abby, McGee, Ziva and Tony and said "DiNozzo, David, McGee and Abby go show them where it is" he said softly but firmly

"All of us?" asked Tony

"Do I stutter or something DiNozzo?" he said glaring at Tony.

"Yeah Boss" he said as Gibbs went and Tony followed him out.

"Who's up for coffee?" Tony said as he walked off as McGee, Abby and Ziva followed and the Doctor and Donna looked at each other but then hesitantly followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I am so tired!!**

Chapter 3- Investigators

As they had finished coffee the Doctor, Donna, Ziva, Tony, McGee and Abby went back downstairs to finish their work. Tony was complaining on how Donna and the Doctor are doing his job instead of doing them professionally, Donna and the Doctor were shrugging, McGee and Ziva were rolling their eyes and Abby was laughing her head off.

"It's so not funny Abby" Tony said mumbling angrily to himself.

"Well technically it is so just quit it DiNozzo" Donna said

"Oh someone thinking she's smart eh?" Tony asked

"Wanna bet Tony?" Donna asked walking toward Tony and then stood in front of him

"I bet ten pounds they won't get along" the Doctor said

"Oh we don't have British money" McGee said said

"I bet fifteen dollars they'll hook up" Ziva said taking money out

"Count me in!" Abby exclaimed

"HEY!" Donna yelled "No one's makin' bets here"

"You heard her" the Doctor said "Oh and never ever make Donna angry" he reminded as Donna smiled feeling pretty smug.

Then Gibbs walked in his face as normal no expression.

"Hey Boss" Tony and McGee said in unison

"Gibbs!" Abby yelled lunging towards him

"She had too much coffee" McGee explained

"You think McGee?" Gibbs said sarcastically pulling Abby away from him

"Hello Gibbs" the Doctor said smiling as Donna and Gibbs exchanged a nod

"Are almost done with the case Boss?" asked McGee

"We have a bombed Naval base, many marines killed, and our only lead are two profiles one out on good behaviour and one that we've never caught do you think we're finished here McGee?" asked Gibbs sarcastically

"Um I guess not boss" McGee said walking towards his computer

"McGee I want you to--" Gibbs said but was cut off by McGee

"Check their accounts see if they had connection with each other in the couple of weeks"

"And me Gibbs" Abby said happily jumping forward

"Check our evidence for any links" he replied

"Ziva--" Gibbs said

"Recheck the files" Ziva said walking to the pile of files on her desk

"DiNozzo help Ziva and Doctor and Donna..." Gibbs said turning to them "It's time you met the director".

McGee looked up and so did Ziva and Tony.

"What?" Donna said "Is is it wrong for me and the Doctor to meet the director of NCIS?!"

"Um no--" McGee started but was interrupted by Tony and Ziva

"No not at all" they said

"Good luck with that" Tony muttered under his breath

"I beg your pardon" Donna said as she went up to Tony and grabbed him by the collar and said "Don't you ever talk to me like that"

"Yes ma'am" Tony said

"MA'AM" Donna yelled as the Doctor grabbed her and held onto her tightly.

"Donna, control" he said trying to hold on to her as hard as he could

"Hmph" Donna said as she stopped

"Anytime now you know" Gibbs said

"Right sorry 'bout that Gibbs" and with that she and the Doctor followed him up the stairs into MTAC.

They then ended up in a dark room. A woman about the same age as Gibbs was sitting there in a chair staring at a bright screen just like a she was in a cinema. She had brownish red hair and was wearing sparkly rimmed glasses.

As soon as she saw them she stood up immediately took off her glasses and said

"Who do we have here Agent Gibbs?"

"Director Shepard I'd like you to meet Donna Noble" he said as Donna shook the Director's hand "And the Doctor" he continued as the Doctor shook the Director's hand and bowed.

"And Jethro...?" she asked beckoning him to continue

"I assigned them to help us with this investigation" Gibbs explained

"Wait back it up a little there, you gave them permission to take part in an American classified federal navy investigation" the Director said getting a bit annoyed

"Rule eighteen it's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission and by the way they're British" Gibbs said smiling

"So Miss Noble what is you're job back in England?" the Director asked

"I was a temp in H.C Clements in Chiswick" she said "It's a posh name for a locksmith business" she continued

"So what exactly does H.C Clements do?" the Director asked

"Oh your basic locksmith makes entry codes, keys, IDs, security devices just to name a few" Donna replied.

"Oh and you Doctor?" Director Shepard asked

"Computer Technician and on some cases a freelancer" he replied

"In other words he's basically like McGee except he's British and McGee is a NCIS Agent" Donna said

"Ok I give you permission to take part in this investigation but as this case is over we are booking you a plane back to Britain" Director Shepard said "Jethro can you please stay behind?" she asked as Donna and the Doctor made their way out of MTAC.

As they arrived at the bottom Tony, Ziva and McGee were staring at them. There was moment of silence until Tony asked

"So did you guys get a beating form Director Shepard?" Tony asked

"Technically Tony we are assigned to this case until it closes, after this investigation is finished we are being escorted back to London" the Doctor explained

"Best news I heard today" Tony said leaning back and putting his hands behind his head

"OI!" Donna yelled as Tony leaned back to far causing him to fall on the floor. Ziva, Donna, the Doctor and McGee laughed as Tony got up red faced which technically meant he was angry and or embarrassed.

"Soooooo not funny" he said brushing dirt off his shirt

"Um Tony why brush dirt off your shirt when there wasn't any dirt to start with?" McGee asked

"Shut it Probie!" Tony yelled

"Why?" Gibbs asked walking in

"Hey Boss" Tony said

"Donna and the Doctor will be staying with us until the end of this investigation if you don't like it deal with it DiNozzo!" Gibbs said angrily as Tony mumbled angrily to himself "Donna you can use that desk over there and Doctor you're let's say a geek so go help McGee and Abby" and with that he went back to his desk.

"Hey Ziva do you mind if I use these files?" Donna asked

"Sure" Ziva replied and with that Donna and the Doctor started work. Serious work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- First Crime Scene

After a few minutes of hard squinting, thinking and typing Donna was tired, she wondered what was going on around her and so she looked, Tony was quietly snoring on Ziva's desk and he was also drooling, Ziva had a file placed over her head and snoring loud, McGee had his head slumped on his keyboard as he slept silently and as Donna looked above the screen of her desk the Doctor was staring hard at his screen his eyes drooping down beckoning him to sleep. While Donna herself drifted off sleeping a few minuted later. Then after coming back from the Land of Nod Donna quietly yawned and opened her eyes and saw Gibbs marching in with a cup of coffee in his hand and the same angry yet expressionless face. He then went to his desk and pressed the space bar on the keyboard of the computer very hard, thus waking up most of the sleeping people except Tony.

One by one they woke up, first was Ziva, then McGee and then the Doctor but Tony was fast asleep not knowing what is happening in reality.

"DINOZZO!" yelled Gibbs as Tony immediately woke up

"Power nap, to relax my mind" Tony said pointing to his head

"Ha" Gibbs said sarcastically "Get back to work!" he yelled as draws snapped open, pages turned and fingers clacking on a key board.

Just then Abby walked in her smile very wide but her face looked like she didn't get any sleep.

"What time is it Gibbs-O?" she asked scrunching her eyes

"Six pm" Gibbs said staring at his watch and just then his phone rang "Gibbs" he said and a few seconds later put down the phone "Got another dead" he said

"Where?" asked Tony

"Downtown Washington" Gibbs said "Grab your gear" he said taking a sip from his coffee

"What about them Gibbs?" McGee asked

"Donna, Doctor check the bottom drawer of your desks there is an emergency backpack with gear and a hat" Gibbs said

"Do we get guns?" asked the Doctor

"No, but you get pocket knives" Gibbs replied as the Doctor and Donna smiled and hurriedly rummaged through their bags.

"But they aren't qualified to carry any weapon" Tony protested

"So?" asked Gibbs

"Um just clarifying that" Tony said

"Hm" Gibbs said

A few minutes they were in the car and then a few minutes after that they were at a dark alley way.

"Oh this is just..." Donna said

"Horrendous" the Doctor said staring at the lifeless body of a male marine his clothes, face and ground drenched with brownish red blood.

"DiNozzo, info on our dead guy, McGee Pictures and Ziva bag and tag anything that looks like evidence" he said "Doctor and Donna... observe" he said "If you get bored look for the slug" he finished and with that went back to the car

"Slug?" asked the Doctor

"The Bullet" Donna said

"Oh" the Doctor replied as he heard the camera clicking

"DiNozzo" Gibbs said

"Name is Parker Richardson, Marine, on leave and is supposed to come back to Iraq next Tuesday" Tony said as the Doctor and Donna nervously swallowed.

Just then Ducky arrived with a young man with brown hair and Harry Potter-like glasses.

"Hello Jethro" he said to Gibbs "Hello" he said to the rest of the team including Doctor and Donna.

"Hello I'm Jimmy Palmer" the young man said shaking the Doctor and Donna's hand

"I love your glasses, they remind me of Harry Potter" Donna said smiling

"Thank You" he said smiling and blushing "What is your name?" he asked

"Donna Noble" she replied

"I'm the Doctor" the Doctor said

"Nice place for introductions isn't it?" asked Ducky

"You Think Duck?" Gibbs replied as Ducky laughed

"Hey Tony" yelled McGee

"What Probie?" Tony replied annoyed

"Looks like Palmers giving you a run for your money" McGee said starting to laugh

"What makes you say that?" Tony asked as McGee pointed to Donna and Jimmy laughing and.

"Hm" Tony muttered

"Ok let's bag him, get the gurney Mr Palmer we need to take him back" Ducky said

"Um Gibbs?" asked Donna walking to him

"Yep" he said turning around

"What about the blood stain how are you gonna look at the crime scene without it?" she continued

"Donna, we bag and tag samples of the stain and took some photos, that is how we investigate the crime scene, and that is what we have Abby for" he said softly but firmly

"Oh" Donna said feeling a sense of understandment she was 'bout to turn around but DiNozzo blocked her

"What do you want Tony?" she asked

"I had the same question when I started being a cop" he replied

"You, I can't believe it, wanna know why?" she asked "You are knowledgeable 'bout this stuff, I thought they are gonna drill that piece of concrete out of the ground" she said as Tony laughs.

"Come on we have to get back into the car" he said placing his hand on Donna's shoulder, leading the way as the Doctor looked jealously as he followed.

"Hey McGee?" asked the Doctor

"Yeah Doctor?" he replied

"Why do I feel abnormally jealous of that image?" the Doctor said as he pointed to Donna and Tony

"Jealous that Tony gets Donna?" McGee replied in an unsure tone

"No, Donna's just a friend" the Doctor said shaking his head as his hair flopped from side to side

"If you are jealous of her, she must be more than 'just a friend'" McGee replied picking up the suitcases and made his way to the car.

"Hmmm...maybe she is" the Doctor muttered to himself as he finally made his way back to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Missing TARDIS

Today had been a long day not only for the Doctor and Donna but the NCIS team as well. Soon arriving from the crime scene, Donna and the Doctor went back to their desks, anticipating that Gibbs would give them time at least to get a nap

"Long day isn't it Doctor?" Donna asked

"Oh you bet" the Doctor replied sleepily and yawned

"Ok" Gibbs said out of the blue "Go on, go home and I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Yes" everyone said in unison

After everyone said their goodbyes the Doctor and Donna were relieved to go back to the TARDIS, so retracing their steps they hastily made their way back. When they arrived they were surprised to find out that the hill in which the TARDIS once stood

"D-d-d-doctor..." Donna stammered "Is it me or do you see empty ground?"

"I'm afraid so Donna, it seems the TARDIS is missing" the Doctor replied

"Noooooo....." Donna yelled crashing onto the ground

"Wait!" the Doctor exclaimed "Maybe there is a chance that I may have left the invisibility on"

"Yeah I guess so" Donna replied excitedly

"But then again...?" the Doctor said

"DOCTOR!!" Donna yelled

"Okay, Okay" he said backing off

So Donna and the Doctor placed their hands in the middle hoping to feel the TARDIS, but didn't

"Never think negative when you're on a roll Doctor!" Donna yelled getting annoyed

"I guess you're right Donna" the Doctor replied sadly

"Well, why don't we go back to NCIS headquarters and maybe Gibbs will let us spend the night?" Donna said "It's worth a try" she added

"Good idea?" the Doctor said

And so they made their way back to NCIS, but when they arrived to their surprised Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee were still there

"What are you doing back?" asked Gibbs

"Our transport slash accommodation got lost" Donna said

"We were kind of hoping that you might let us stay the night here" the Doctor replied

"NCIS does not accommodate visitors, but since you helped us, you can stay" Gibbs said eyes not leaving the computer screen

"Our many sincere thanks" the Doctor said as they made their way to their desks

To her surprise as Donna opened her computer she got an IM from Tony

**T_DiNozzo:** Are you talking about the blue police call box, you came out of today?

**Computer22_NCIS:** Yes, FWI it's called the TARDIS

**T_DiNozzo: **The what

**Computer22_NCIS: **TARDIS, it stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space

**T_DiNozzo:** Have you checked online?  
**Computer22_NCIS:** And that helps us how?

**T_DiNozzo:** We Americans, have strange customs and obsessions, and a big fascination with UFOs and other spacey stuff

**Computer22_NCIS: **Keep going...

**T_DiNozzo: **Well, many of strange things are sold online, you can try Google but I have a site in mind

**Computer22_NCIS: **URL?

**T_DiNozzo: **.com

**Computer22_NCIS: **Thanks =)

**T_DiNozzo: **Happy to help =)

_I must IM the Doctor _thought Donna, and so she did

**Computer22_NCIS: **Doctor, breakthrough on the TARDIS!!!

**Computer23_NCIS: **WHAT IS IT!!!!

**Computer22_NCIS: **Tony said that we should check [.com] for the __ TARDIS

**Computer23_NCIS: **I'm checking it now

**Computer22_NCIS: **Hurry!

So as the Doctor searched Donna sat back and relaxed, but before she could 'zone out' the Doctor sent her another IM

**Computer23_NCIS: **Donna I found it! Here it is:

**Computer22_NCIS: **What are you waiting for?! Email this freak

**Computer23_NCIS: **Yes Ma'am!

And so it started Donna, the Doctor and the race to save the TARDIS, in order to get back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Saving the TARDIS

Donna slowly turned around from her computer and to the clock and it read 1 o'clock then turning to Ziva she asked

"Hey it's one o'clock in the morning don't you guys ever go home?"

"Nope sometimes we're here for 24 hours" Ziva replied

"Woah!" exclaimed Donna as Ziva smiled. Donna looked around and realised that Gibbs and Tony were gone "Hey Ziva, where's Gibbs and Tony?" she asked Ziva

"Oh McGee had a lead on a suspect and they went out to get him and bring him in" Ziva replied typing at a rapid pace

"Oh" Donna said in return, she got up and stretched before looking over the screen at the Doctor who was fast asleep, which his head slumped on the keyboard, then she turned to McGee who was also fast asleep on his desk and his feet on top of his desk and a file over his head, the suddenly Ziva got up and walked off before Donna had the chance to ask. A few minutes later she had come back with four cups of steaming hot coffee

"Thanks Ziva you're a lifesaver" Donna said taking 2 cups and the with a swift kick at his desk the Doctor jumped up in surprise

"ARGHH! Who's there? I have a sonic screwdriver! DON'T DISS THE SONIC!" the Doctor yelled

"Don't get your panties in a twist, it's only me, with coffee" Donna replied handing a cup to the Doctor and watching Ziva trying to wake McGee up

"MCGEE WAKE UP YOUR COMPUTER'S ON FIRE!" yelled Ziva as McGee shot up and started typing

"Wait...what? Ziva, it's not on fire, there's nothing wrong with it" he said turning to Ziva

"I know, I just wanted you to know I have coffee" she said handing him the other cup

"Gee... thanks for the heart attack and the coffee" he replied taking the coffee and before you know it Gibbs and Tony had walked through the elevator

"Yo McGoo where's my coffee?" Tony asked

"Tony, you already have coffee" McGee stated gesturing to the coffee cup in Tony's hand

"Yes, you've stated that Probie but I expect a refill on my triumphant return" Tony replied

"Well you aren't particularly nice to poor Tim here" Donna said patting McGee as he smirked

"She has a valid point Tony" Ziva said

"_She has a valid point Tony_" mimicked Tony "Save it"

"Oi! You think you're king around here well just wait until you get a piece of my mind" Donna yelled

"Good!" yelled Tony

"Good!" replied Donna forcefully

"Fine"

"Fine!"

"You two done playing cat and mouse?" Gibbs asked out of the blue

"Exactly what I was going to say" the Doctor said pulling a banana out of his suit pocket

"Where the heck did you get that banana from?" asked Ziva

"Well bigger on the inside pockets" the Doctor replied eating his banana

"Anywho not on the topic but how are we going to produce two thousand five hundred American dollars to get the TARDIS back Doctor?" asked Donna

"I have an idea" the Doctor said getting up and pulling his sonic screwdriver out "Gibbs where is the nearest ATM here?"

"Two blocks to the right" he replied

"Field trip Donna" the Doctor said

"Oh, do you mind getting us some breakfast we are starved" Ziva said getting out her wallet

"Oh no need the Doctor is rich" Donna said nudging the Doctor

"Time to go now Donna" the Doctor said dragging Donna down

When they reached the front of the building they made their way to the ATM Gibbs had mentioned

"Okay, there must be a 24 hour cafe here or something I mean this is America" Donna said turning and looking at her surroundings

"Yes Donna wait one moment, I think we should draw three thousand just to be sure" the Doctor said pointing his screwdriver at the ATM and money came out instantly taking the money Doctor said "Hey Donna have you found a cafe yet? I mean personally one thirty in the morning is a pretty extremely early breakfast"

"Yep, you think?" Donna said

Thirty minutes later they arrived back at NCIS head quarters

"WE COME BEARING GIFTS!" yelled Donna "Okay Ziva: cinnamon scroll, scone and a cappuccino, Tony: cinnamon scroll, bacon and egg roll and black coffee with lots of sugar, McGee: cinnamon scroll, ham and cheese bagel and black coffee normal of course, Gibbs: 2 cinnamon scrolls and a cheese and tomato toasted sandwich and finally black coffee no sugar and AB-BAY!" yelled Donna as Abby came rushing in "2 cinnamon scrolls and a giant jumbo Caf-Pow! The biggest Caf-Pow! ever made!"

"Oh My God how did you manage this, they would never give me this" Abby said happily sipping

"Oh we paid the guy CHA CHING!" Donna said rubbing her fingers like money

"AWWWWWW THANKS" she said hugging Donna with lots of force

"McGee..." the Doctor said patting McGee on the shoulder "I have a favour to ask..."

"Does it involve anything strange, weird or disturbing?" McGee asked sipping his coffee

"Hey we got you breakfast think of this well as personal repayment for the breakfast, well we have went 2 o'clock in the morning and you should see the cashier's face, okay I want you to hack into this guy's email" he said as he whispered the person's email address to McGee who immediately started typing

"Thanks McGee..." replied the Doctor

"Hi-five mate, well played" Donna said hi-fiving the Doctor and then kissed McGee on the cheek.

"Donna?" asked the Doctor

"Jah?" asked Donna

"How 'bout we give 'Space Guy' a wake up call huh?" said the Doctor with a big sheepish grin on his face, and a huge suspicious smile crept up on Donna's face

"Hey Ziva, do you have any old NCIS badges that you guy's don't use anymore?" asked Donna

"Yes check the evidence garage there's bound to be some" Ziva replied smiling

"Gibbs you don't need us do you?" asked the Doctor

"Go" Gibbs said smiling

"Field trip Doctor" Donna said


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Chasing 'Space Guy'

When Donna and the Doctor left the building it was two o clock in the morning, their plan was to go to 'Space Guy's place and get the TARDIS back by force. Thanks to McGee's great hacking skills they found the source in which the advertisement was sent.

"Ooooh creepy place" the Doctor said

"Hey got the water pistols?" asked Donna as the Doctor gave Donna an exact replica of a NCIS gun but instead it was filled with water "Oh this is going to be the highlight of my day"

"Aha" said the Doctor "True True, well you ready for the time of your life?"

"Bring it Space Boy" Donna said kicking down the door "FEDERAL AGENTS!" yelled Donna and before you know it a half asleep twenty year old looking guy came towards them

"Sir we are NCIS federal agents, I'm Special Agent John Smith and this here is my partner, Special Agent Donna Noble" the Doctor said as he and Donna showed him the badge and held up their guns

"Okay okay relax I'm Rob, Robert Delfendale, do you want some coffee or something?" Rob asked "What are you doing here? It's like about two in the morning"

"No thanks, we are here to interview you about something in your possession" Donna said

"Oh okay um this way, have a seat" Rob said, as soon as Donna and the Doctor sat he asked "What am I in this time?"

"Oh so you've had past experiences with the law before?" asked the Doctor

"Um no, hey if you work for an American Federal Navy Agency why are you British?" asked Rob

"We were transferred here from-" said the Doctor but was interrupted by Donna

"Oi buddy! We ask the questions here!" said Donna

"Yes Ma'am" said Rob "I'm sorry what would you like to ask?"

"Do you have blue police call box in your possession by any chance?" asked Donna

"Yes actually I was scouting for new things to sell on my website you know about the economic downfall right? Anyway, so I found it and I think I could sell it" he answered

"Wait a minute you did not stop and think well maybe it could belong to someone?" asked the Doctor

"Why? Does it belong to you?" Rob asked, Donna noticing the Doctor angered she yelled

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

"Um no Agent Noble" he replied getting scared

"Right we have a warrant to seize it off you" the Doctor said showing the psychic paper "It's evidence mate and I think my boss wouldn't be happy if we did not get it back safely"

"Have you heard about the economic downfall if I don't sell it I don't know how I'll live!" he yelled

"WELL... get a damn job" the Doctor said

"I can't I just got kicked about from my other one and I don't think I'll get another one" he replied "Tell your guy to shut up or you both are going to leave here dead, bleeding or disabled"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Donna said yelling and at the same time slamming Rob against the wall and placing the barrel of the gun against his head "Threaten my partner like that again and I will make you wish you'd never been born" to the Doctor she said "TARDIS. NOW. SPACE BOY!" and the Doctor ran to the TARDIS "Oi Buddy keep moving" Donna said moving towards the TARDIS "I've got you for stealing, selling stolen property and verbally assaulting a federal agent I don't know do you want to spend your life but to me, you'd probably spend it in prison" then making him face the wall she went inside the TARDIS and she and the Doctor travelled back to NCIS

"Very well done Donna" the Doctor said smiling at her "Very um... Agent-ty"

"Anytime and anything space boy" she said smiling back

"We are landing soon, probably in the evidence garage, we could hide in a storage aisle and put it on invisible" said the Doctor. When the Doctor and Donna exited the TARDIS a familiar face came up to them

"Um I have a package for you sir" said the man

"RORY?" said the Doctor

"Yes sir" Rory said

"Why you talking to me like that it's me the Doctor" the Doctor said "What are you doing in Washington D.C? You're supposed to be in the future! You're not supposed to be a mail boy whatever it is, you're supposed to be a nurse!" the Doctor said

"I have no idea what you are talking about sir" Rory replied "Now can you please sign this so I can give you your package" but to his surprised the Doctor soniced him and looked at his sonic screwdriver

"I'm out of my mind" the Doctor said running his hands through his hair "Okay" then he signed it and got his package

"Thank you sir, have a nice day" Rory said and left

"Doctor what's wrong?" asked Donna

"Rory, I meet him the the future I think after my regeneration he's a nurse and the fiance of my next companion and he dies saving me, how can this happen. HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN!" yelled the Doctor in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air

"The cracks maybe" Donna said

"What cracks?" asked the Doctor suddenly interested

"The cracks in time and space" Donna said

"How do you know about that Donna?" asked the Doctor very surprised

"Well I was reading on time on the internet about anything spacey or any conspiracy theories which is my way of trying to find you and I found out that many scientists are talking about the cracks in time and space apparently that's the explanation for the random events going on" Donna said

"Donna you're a genius!" yelled the Doctor as he jumped excitedly

"Thanks... now come on open that package I wanna know what's in it" Donna said gesturing to the package in the Doctor's hand and so the Doctor opened it and inside was a cracked piece of plastic which was wrapped in a red handkerchief and all Donna and the Doctor could do was stare at each other in amazement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Science Behind It All

"Donna, how in the world do you know all this... I mean how is this all possible it does not happen until the future like really in the future with my next companion" the Doctor said getting anxious

"I knew that you were going to ask so I prepared something for you. Have you ever heard of the show Futurama, it's an American cartoon show from the creator of the Simpsons and basically it's about this guy called Fry and he travels to the year 3000 in this accident. Well one of the episodes explains all these weird events like that mail guy, Rory or something" Donna said pulling out her iPhone and showing the Doctor the episode.

A few minutes after the showing the Doctor got more confused about the current situation.

"But Donna, how do you know about all this?" he asked

"I JUST TOLD YOU DUMBO! I researched this thing I spent hours research old boring conspiracies until I went on YouTube you know to relieve the boredom and then I found this" she said holding up her iPhone.

"Donna this is genius, but you do realise this is FICTION" the Doctor replied

"Yes I do know that but do you have some other wonderful explanation for all...you know... THIS" she said waving her arms frantically.

"We must know more... TO THE NCIS SQUADROOM" the Doctor yelled before running off

"Ahem" said Donna "I'm not like your other companions, we don't roll like that"

"Oh yes I forgot" the Doctor said before pointing the sonic screwdriver at the TARDIS and it went on invisible "Now we may go" the Doctor and Donna quickly ran to the elevator to go to the NCIS squad room

"GIBBS GIBBS GIBBS" the Doctor yelled running towards Gibbs as soon as the elevator doors opened

"Who died?" asked Tony looking up from a file he was reading

"Is this your failed attempt at sarcasm?" asked Donna as Tony went back to reading his file

"Yes?" asked Gibbs

"Has anything weird come along in the past couple of days?" asked the Doctor

"Now that you mention in McGee pull up that security video from that cafe" Gibbs said

McGee pulled out the video and showed the Doctor and Donna the footage, it had appear that events were jumping, just like pressing the fast forward chapter button on a DVD player

"Doctor... It's happening" Donna said

"Yes, that cartoon was right there are cracks in time and space" the Doctor said

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Ziva

"McGee, can I borrow your computer?" Donna asked before typing up on YouTube and searching for the video.

Then she showed the whole NCIS team.

"These series of events are based on an American cartoon show?" Gibbs asked

"Yes" the Doctor and Donna replied

"Now that's just plain creepy, like Paranormal Activity, couple moves into a new house-" Tony started before being interrupted

"DINOZZO, we do not have time for your silly movie references " yelled Gibbs

"Hey Doctor, we can check this out" Donna said "You know the TARDIS"

"Gibbs..." the Doctor started

"Go" said Gibbs smiling

"We won't be out for long" Donna replied as they made their way back to the NCIS evidence garage to the TARDIS.


End file.
